


how your bad dreams possess and endow me

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: ACTUAL PLOT COMES BACK, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s04e13 Diva, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Writer's Block Averted, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina and Unique engage in a Diva-Off even as Kurt, Blaine, and Burt make a startling revelation back home.<br/>What will happen when Kurt discovers the men who nearly killed Blaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stop the track, lemme state facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomentsOfWeakness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsOfWeakness/gifts).



> Title is from "Elm" by Sylvia Plath.

[Tina](https://assets.wornon.tv/uploads/2012/09/tinas-purple-shift-dress.png) and [Unique](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/11/46/e7/1146e74608fe34de278a45be3616e52d.jpg) walk into glee on Monday arguing over something. It’s so uncharacteristic of them that Blaine actually glances away from the actually quite interesting discussion Kitty and Sam were having on the merits of country music to look at Unique and Tina. Both are normally nice to people (unless there's a solo involved) that it’s sometimes easy to forget that they can both be divas when they want to.

Tina lets out an outraged groan and stalks over to Mr. Schue, who seems just as bewildered by Unique and Tina’s argument as Blaine does. “Mr. Schue, I want a Diva-Off between Unique and I,” Tina announces, and this gets the attention of everyone who’s heard the infamous tale of Kurt and Rachel’s Diva-Off the year the club started (so basically everyone in the room).

“Okay, Tina,” Mr. Schue says, “What song do you guys want to use for your Diva-Off?”

“We want different songs, so you can judge us each on our tastes and our talent. Both attitude and talent make the diva, after all.”

"Okay, then what song do  _you_ want to use?"

"Glad you asked, but Unique's going first," Tina says, and struts over to her seat as Unique heads to the middle of the room. "Hit it," she instructs the band as Tina sits down next to Sam.

Unique begins to sing and the girls in the room all join in on the backup vocals as needed. However, Unique steals the spotlight.

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)  
_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva  
_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva  
_

_I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Stop the track, lemme state facts_

_I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million 'round the world and they say that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it_

_How you gon' be talkin' shit? You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!_

_I know you read the paper - the one that they call the Queen_

_Every radio 'round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)_

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)  
_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva  
_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva  
_

_I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up_

_Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler_

_Gettin' money, divas gettin' money  
_

_If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothin' fo' me_

_Tell me somethin', (tell me somethin'): Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?)_

_Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)  
_

_I wanna see her (I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her)  
_

_What you say? (NOT TO ME!), she ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Since 15 in my stilettos, been struttin' in this game_

_"What's yo age?" That's the question they ask when I hit the stage_

_I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she gettin paid?_

_She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made_

_This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)_

_We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")_

_All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;_

_Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane..._

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva..._

_This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)_

_Stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "where that money? ")_

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva..._

 

She bows at the end and there's a round of stunned applause as she sits back down.

"So," Mr. Schue says, "Tomorrow we'll have that performance Marley and Kitty have been begging me for, and then Wednesday we'll have Tina's Diva performance?"

Tina nods curtly, and Blaine grins. "That was fantastic," he says to Unique as she sits down next to Artie, "I didn't know you could sing that kind of music, and your performance had lots of flair."

"I'm full of surprises, honey," she says with grin.

"Okay, guys," Mr. Schue says, clapping to get their attention, "Time to practice the Some Nights number for Regionals."

A chorus of sighs rings throughout the room.

*

“The red car with the bad paint job over there needs an oil change,” [Burt](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lmdbloIR0J1qeb6y2.png) says, jerking a thumb over to the far side of the garage. Kurt nods, grabs the tools needed from the table, and heads over.

The red car has a slapdash paint job that only halfway covers up the black paint beneath. This on its own would have made Kurt raise an eyebrow, but  the long scratch along the passenger’s side door makes him set down his tools and take a closer look. He looks through the passenger’s side window into the inside and gasps. He _knows_  this car.

He runs back to his dad. “Dad, that car- it’s Blaine’s!” Burt’s eyes go wide. “With a paint job, sure, but it’s the same make and model, has that scratch on the passenger’s door from that time Puck bumped into it with his truck, and has the same replacement radio that doesn’t fit the inside. That must mean that-”

“The men who brought that in- those are the guys who beat Blaine up,” Burt completes Kurt’s sentence. Kurt nods, horror preventing him from speaking.

None of them had ever expected to see the men who had nearly killed Blaine- none of them had even _thought_ about it, really. Up until this moment those men had been a background shadow, something that would they never have to come in contact with. The more important enemies were the Andersons, who had done much more lasting damage, but the men who delivered this car to the shop are the reason Blaine laid unconscious on the Hummel-Hudsons' couch for days, the reason why he spent nearly a half hour screaming into Kurt's arms, the reason why Blaine can't sleep alone, and the reason why Kitty spent everyday in January and February texting Kurt updates on whether Blaine made it through the day okay or not.

“How are we going to tell Blaine?” Kurt asks.

"I don't know, son, and there's also the question of how we're going to deal with this," Burt says, setting a hand on Blaine's car. "Kiddo, the man who brought this in nearly _killed_ Blaine. The criminal charges that will be brought against them-they'll be put in jail for awhile."

"Yeah, I get that. I get that they're horrible. I know that there are repercussions, that there are consequences, that we're going to charge them for _every damn thing_ they did. But Dad, think about Blaine. He's fine now, he's finally safe, he's finally figured out that his parents' words are lies. How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out that the men who beat him up showed up at the garage and no one realized?"

Burt sets his jaw. "We're going to have to tell him tonight, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt says, running his hands down his face. "I just have no idea how to break it to him."

"We'll tell him about it after dinner, unless you want to tell him earlier than that."

Kurt nods. "Okay. And the car? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll keep it in the shop, maybe tell the guys who brought it in that there's something wrong with it."

"They're not going to like that."

"I don't care," Burt says flatly, and Kurt nods.

"Good."


	2. thy tears mixt with mine do overflow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from John Donne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I know next to nothing about the way law/criminal justice works despite reading John Grisham and watching the ESCAPE channel religiously. Hopefully once I take Practical Law next year I'll be better, but until then this will have to do.
> 
> Also, the song in this chapter is one of my favorite Season Four performances. Link is in the story for your viewing/listening pleasure.

** To: The Love Of My Life **

**Kitty offered to drive me home so you don't have to come and pick me up. Can't wait to tell you about what happened in glee today!**

** To: Blaine <3 **

**Can't wait to hear it. I also have some news to tell you. Can you stop by the garage?**

** To: The Love Of My Life **

**Sure. Love you!**

** To: Blaine <3 **

**Love you too!**

 

"I'm here, what's up?" [Blaine](http://cdn2.wornon.tv/tiles/fred-perry-double-tipped-polo-regal-darren-criss-glee.jpg) asks as he enters the garage. He stops when he notices the stressed look on Kurt's face. "Is something wrong?"

Kurt nods. "Just...come here," he says, taking Blaine's hand and leading him over to the other side of garage.

"Um, Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asks, bewildered, but Kurt stops them at a car with a bad red paint job and points at it.

"Some men brought this car in this morning to get an oil change," Kurt says, and Blaine waits expectantly for him to get to the point. Kurt sighs. "Just...look at it."

Blaine turns and looks at the car. "I don't see- oh." It takes him a moment but he recognizes the radio inside, the scratch down the right side, and the leather seats that had been the site of quite a few backseat makeout sessions. "That's my car."

Kurt nods. "Which means that if the men who brought this in are the ones who mugged you, then Dad's bringing charges against them."

Blaine leans against the car, trying to process this. He'd just gotten used to ignoring the memories of the what is probably the worst week of his life. The pain, the agony that had he'd felt when he'd been pleading with some unknown god to just  _die_ , the weeks of recovery before he was determined healed enough to go back to school- he'd been more than happy to forget about it. He's improved so much since then, knows now that he will always have people supporting him. He's not perfect- he never will be- but he's happy, genuinely happy with his life.

But then? It had felt like the blow to back of his skull was just what he deserved. The pain had been welcomed, no matter how much (looking back) that he didn't deserve it.

Now, though, he has no idea what to do with this information. He'd been content to never have to deal with the person (or people) who had mugged him again. It had brought Kurt back to Ohio, had led to Blaine to realizing that he wasn't as worthless as he'd always thought, but otherwise Blaine just doesn't want to think about it.

"I don't know how to deal with this," he says honestly, looking at his car, and looks down when he feels Kurt take his hand.

"I don't either," Kurt replies, "I'm not really ready to deal with this either. I just know that finding you near Traveler's Bridge, beaten and dying-  _that_ was the worst moment of my entire life." His voice cracks, and Blaine looks up at him to find Kurt frowning, eyes a little watery, and Blaine purses his lips. "I've never felt more hopeless than I did then. And the men who did this to you? Well, I want to see them _pay_ for what they did." The hatred and anger in his voice is sharp, biting, and Blaine appreciates it. Blaine's never really been the type of person who gets angry or vindictive. Up until a few months ago he thought he had no right to. He was worthless, right? He had no right to get mad because someone had been mean to him-

He shakes his head, cutting off those thoughts. He  _is_ worth something. He has a right to get angry when someone hurts him, just as much as anyone else. Still, it just isn't who he is. He can leave it to Kurt and Kitty (and even occasionally Sam) to be angry on his behalf. "Okay, so what's the plan?" He asks, not letting go of Kurt's hand. His other hand clutches onto his satchel with a tight grip that is reminiscent of his first weeks back at McKinley after returning, but as he takes a deep breath he remembers a bit more of who he is, where he is- safe, next to Kurt. He's okay, and he can't be hurt here.

"When the men come to pick up the car maybe you can identify them, if it's not too much?"

"I don't know," Blaine says, and then nearly groans as he realizes the flaw in all of this. "I never actually saw them." He swallows, trying to steady himself so he can talk about it without getting stuck in memories. "They came up behind me and hit me over the head. Then they kicked me in the gut and ripped my jacket off. Someone tore through my pockets while I was laying there and I-I never saw their face." Suddenly he finds himself wrapped in Kurt's arms as he realizes that he's been breathing quite heavily for the past few sentences. He breathes into Kurt's shirt, trying to calm himself down.

 _Breathe in._ Kurt is safety.

 _Breathe out._ You're okay.

 _Breathe in._ Everything will be alright.

 _Breathe out._ You're not going to be hurt again.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

He finally manages to calm down, the familiar scent of Kurt's cologne mixing with motor oil steadying him. "You okay?" Kurt asks, voice touched with concern.

Blaine nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. But everything's a lot more complicated now, isn't it?"

Kurt nods. "I'm not going to pretend it isn't, but we'll get through it, right?"

Blaine smiles. "We always do, don't we?"

Kurt smiles back. "That we do."

And then he leans in and pulls Blaine into a kiss.

* * *

[Kitty](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4b/66/76/4b6676bf03fcc75d9868468c3a42066e.jpg)  arrives to AP Government the next day (the smallest class in school- there are only eight kids taking it) and finds [Blaine](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_meccmfmMhx1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) already at his desk, staring intently at his notes. She immediately knows something is off- Blaine's posture is ramrod straight, a clear sign of tension.

She struts over and plops down into the seat next to him. "What's up, hobbit?" She says, tapping him on the shoulder. She frowns when he flinches at her touch. "Blaine, are you okay?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine says, looking up at her, but the sentiment he's trying to share is belied by the shudder that goes through his shoulders before he speaks, "It's just...well...you see, yesterday Burt got a car dropped off at the garage for an oil change, and it's  _my_ car. It's just bringing back bad memories, you know?"

She nods, even though she has no personal experience with this. She  _does_ know, though, how easy it is to be reminded of bad memories. After all-

She stops that thought before it can even form and gives Blaine a look. "Was the person who dropped it off the ones who beat you up?"

"I-we-don't know. I didn't catch a glimpse of their faces as they beat me up, so we have no clear idea. Maybe we'll be able to check gas station cameras, but since we never thought of checking them before it's unlikely that they still have the film in storage."

"Oh." Well, that's not good news. "Well, I hope that you find them, whoever they are."

"Me too," he says, and the exhaustion in his voice is evident. He probably didn't have the most restful night last night, she supposes, if that was what happened to him yesterday afternoon.

"Class," Mrs. Tomas says as she walks into the room, "Please take your seats and quiet down."

"Talk to you in glee," Kitty says as she turns around to the front, and she catches Blaine's affirming nod out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

The girls step up onto the steps, dressed in long pink column dresses and costume jewelry. A couple of the boys whistle appreciatively while Blaine admires the artistry of the performance. Yes, there's no physical appeal for him, but he can admit that they're all very beautiful in their outfits.

Then Unique begins to [sing](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi70uvgiqfKAhXBKh4KHT3zAIoQyCkIHjAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DM59l9Qcc480&usg=AFQjCNEuGEtnFBAtYVEN24aZdJnJyargIQ), and the girls launch into their Madonna/Marilyn Monroe/Moulin Rouge tribute number.

_The French are glad to die for love..._

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental_

_But diamonds are a (girl's best friend)_

_A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental_

_On your humble flat, or help you feed your, meow! Pussy cat_

_Men grow cold as girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end_

_But square-cut or pear-shaped_

_These rocks don't lose their shape_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_Tiffany!_

_Cartier..._

_Cause we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_Mwah ah_

_Come and get me, boys_

_Ow!_

_Hey! Uh-huh!_

_Black Star_

_Ross Cole_

_Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it!_

_There (Best friend's) may come a time when (Best friend's) a lass needs a lawyer_

_But (Best friend's) diamonds are a girl's (They are best friend's) best friend_

_There may (Best friend's) come a time when a (Best friend's) hard-boiled employer thinks you're..._

_Awful nice! (Best friend's, they are)_

_Ow!_

_But get that ice or else no dice!_

_He's your guy when stocks are high_

_But beware when they start to descend_

_(Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) Diamonds are a girl's best_

_Diamonds are a girl's best_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

_Best friend's (Let's make love)_

_They are best friend's (Yes)_

_Best friend's (Yes)_

_They are best friend's (Come on!) (Oh, oh, yes)_

_Best friend's (Tiger!)_

_They are best friend's (_ _Roar, roar!) (Roar, roar!)_

_Best friend's (Ole!)_

_They are best friend's (Everything's going so well!)_

_Ow!_

_Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!_

_Diamonds are a girl's (Diamonds are a girl's best)_

_Best (Diamonds are a girl's best)_

_Friend! (Whoa, oh, ooh!)_

 

The song ends to a round of enthusiastic applause from the boys, who  _definitely_ enjoyed the performance. [Kitty](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/TioMN9_c1Ao/maxresdefault.jpg) jumps down from the steps and sashays over to Blaine while Sam leaves Blaine's side to go see [Brittany](https://41.media.tumblr.com/434bccd59efedcc791a76431a90d6621/tumblr_mjjfxtaaDc1rteajko1_500.jpg). "So," she says with a smirk that is scarily similar to Kurt's when he knows he's right, "How'd you like the performance?"

"It was fantastic," Blaine gushes, "I may not have seen the...physical appeal that the rest of the boys did but the performance was definitely one of the best yet. I think we're really getting ready for Regionals."

"Do you think we're going to get enough practice this week while Tina and Unique are having their Diva-Off?" Kitty asks.

"We've gotten enough practice in the past. Last year we actually rewrote our entire setlist in the week before Regionals when Dave Karofsky tried to commit suicide." Okay, that hits a little too close to home- "We were planning on singing a Beatles medley and Rachel was going to have the solo  _Here's to Us_ but we ended up singing a group mashup of _Fly_ and _I Believe I Can Fly_ , the girls sang  _What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger),_ and Rachel still sang  _Here's to Us_."

Kitty raises an eyebrow. "And you guys still managed to win. Not half bad."

Blaine grins. "But we're going to do even better this year, I know it. You guys are fantastic on  _Oh No,_ _Some Nights_ is as good as _Fly_  was last year, maybe even better, and  _Airplanes/Brick by Boring Brick_ is a great slow number to balance out the energy of _Oh No_ and _Some Nights_."

"We're going to kick the Hoosierdaddies' asses," Kitty concludes, and Blaine grins at her.

"That's one way to put it," he says, but without any heat- he got used to Santana and Kurt making similar comments last school year when it came to the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline.

Speaking of which, he needs to go tell Unique how  _absolutely fantastic_ she was on that number. He turns in a circle, looking for her. _Where is she-?_ And then Blaine gets bumped into when Sam spins a giggling Brittany into him on accident.

Blaine, his nerves already on edge from everything that's happened in the last 24 hours, flinches violently away from them and bumps into Kitty. "Whoa, hobbit," she says, catching and steadying him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, shaking it off and giving her a weak smile. Kitty frowns, noticing how heavy and stilted his breathing is, but doesn't say a word as Brittany and Sam apologize. "So," he says once they leave, "Are you still coming over today to run through the Regionals numbers and the Government homework?"

She nods.  _Definitely,_ she thinks,  _Especially now that you're obviously more distressed than you're letting on._


	3. I'll be there by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge. 
> 
> Well, Carole just started talking and then went a /totally/ different direction than I planned...I didn't know Carole had it in her but that's just what ended up happening.
> 
> Also, sorry for the late posting.

"You're staying for dinner, right, Kitty?"  [Carole](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/8/80/CoA-Carole.png/revision/latest?cb=20140312195334) asks, and Blaine grins. [Kitty's](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4b/66/76/4b6676bf03fcc75d9868468c3a42066e.jpg) not getting out of this one.

"No, Mrs. Hudson, I don't want to impose," Kitty says even while eyeing the lasagna that's cooking in the oven.

"Kitty, it won't be anything big. I mean, sure, Finn might have to restrict himself to three helpings instead of four-" [Finn](http://d3rm69wky8vagu.cloudfront.net/article-photos/large/1.166158.jpg) squawks at this but Carole just smiles, "But you're welcome to have dinner here. Any friend of my boys is welcome for dinner."

Kitty catches sight of Blaine's blinding smile at Carole's words and she nods. "Sure, I'll stay."

"Good," Carole says, "Now, Finn do you mind helping me set the table?"

Finn sputters. "Can't Kitty help?" 

"Finnegan Hudson, that is no way to treat a guest!" Carole scolds, and Kitty hides a smirk behind her hand. "Now go grab Burt's drink order, if you don't mind."

Finn almost looks like he's going to say exactly that, but a pointed look from his mother has him loping off to the Burt and Carole's bedroom.

"Carole," Blaine says, "Kurt and I have to go grab an extra chair from his room."

Carole smiles knowingly,  but she waves him on as they really do need another chair. Their normal five chairs won't quite support six people. Blaine grabs [Kurt's](http://orig10.deviantart.net/7cd9/f/2012/249/4/9/kurt_hummel_season_4_by_maricuchi123-d5ds8fu.jpg) hand and pulls him down the hallway to their room.

Kitty glances down at the table, taking in the five chairs there. They look so natural there together, and it's hard to imagine that last year there were just four there normally. It's so hard to picture Blaine not as part of the Hummel-Hudson family, even though she saw it last year. She doesn't think that a stranger walking in for the first time would be able to tell that there hadn't always been five people living in the Hummel-Hudson household, much less the fact that a few years ago the current members of the family were living in three different houses, one of them in an abusive situation.

She can barely remember a time when she wasn't Blaine's best friend, a time in which she felt disgust at Kurt and Blaine kissing. She remembers it, yes, but it almost feels like another person. Standing here, feeling the warm welcome of the Hummel-Hudsons and the way that Carole refers to Blaine as 'one of her boys', she feels almost like she has witnessed something amazing take place.

"He's a part of the family," Carole says, and Kitty's head snaps up to see Carole looking fondly at Blaine's chair just like she was. "Seeing him and Kurt together just feels right, doesn't it?" Kitty nods, but Carole isn't done yet. She continues, "You know, Kitty, two years ago when I first met Blaine I was a bit protective of Kurt. Kurt was my new son, and I was wary of a boy breaking his heart in the way no girl had ever broken Finn's. I knew Finn would be fine if his girlfriend dumped him, but Kurt...well, he's as strong as Finn but in a different way. I was afraid of him getting his heart broken, and just as I was finally getting to feel like I was part of his family this other boy just walked into his life and then into all of ours. I didn't know what to make of him at first- he was only the second gay boy I'd ever met, and he was so similar and yet so different from Kurt. He was optimistic in all the ways Kurt was a realist, polite when Kurt was brash, bouncy and peppy in all the ways Kurt preferred to be serious and dramatic. Still, they were so similar, and somehow he managed to just slip into our family like he'd always been a part of it in a way that none of Finn's girlfriends ever had." As Carole pauses for breath, Kitty notices two things- the way Carole is gripping the edge of the counter in front of her like a life preserver, and the faint strains of Kurt's and Blaine's singing voices making their way out of their room. The name of the song is on the tip of Kitty's tongue, and for some reason she seems to associate the tune with call girls. She's not exactly sure why, though, as the tune is beautiful, almost haunting. "I found myself automatically pulling out a chair and a plate for him every Friday last year, not even asking if he'd be there because he _always_ was, without fail, always ready to help out and lend a hand. I guess that's why it hurt so much last fall when Finn returned home from New York saying that Kurt and Blaine were broken up, Kurt was in tears, and Blaine had cheated on Kurt. I just couldn't believe that Blaine Anderson, the boy who had pulled my stepson head-first into love with him and pulled the rest of us too, in a way, had _cheated."_ Carole's eyes are suspiciously bright now. "It's horrible of me, but I think that's why I was equal parts relieved and terrified when Blaine ended up on the couch in our living room, battered and beaten but innocent of the crimes he'd tried to incriminate himself with. He and Kurt were so _right_ together in a way that made the rest of us seem wrong, and I guess that over the past few months, now that I know the truth, it's almost better having him in our family than before because I can make sure no one breaks his heart like I was so worried about him doing to Kurt. Kurt seemed so vulnerable, but I think that Blaine was the one I should have been worried about all along. At least they're happy now, though."

"It's true, you know," Finn's voice says, and Kitty turns to see him leaning against the doorway. "Blaine's a part of the family, and it hurts as much to picture him hurt as to picture Kurt hurt."

Kitty nods. "A year ago if you'd told me that I'd be best friends with Blaine Anderson- any of the kids in glee, actually- then I would have laughed in your face. Now...I can't imagine not being there for him."

Finn grins, but there's something a bit off about it, something regretful. "If you'd told me sophomore year that Kurt Hummel would end up being my stepbrother I might have said the same thing. Even junior year I wasn't the best brother I could have been. Still, at least I was a much better brother than Cooper. Not that I had much competition there, though."

"Cooper?" Kitty asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Blaine's older brother," Carole fills in, and there's something about her tone that makes Kitty realize that Carole does _not_ like Cooper. "Blaine told us about him when he told us about his parents. Cooper didn't  _technically_ abuse Blaine like his parents did, but he walked away from home when Blaine was eight and left him there alone."

"He also came to school last year," Finn interjects, "You actually might have seen him- he's the guy from the Free Credit commercials."

Kitty vaguely recalls Sue bragging about someone famous signing her boob and seeing an older guy prancing down the hallways singing about something and telling random people to point for dramatic emphasis. "I think I did. You mean that peppy, somewhat off-kilter man was Blaine's _brother_?"

"Yeah," Finn replies, and Kitty’s gaze flicks to him in shock at the dark tone in his voice. Finn’s normally pretty steady, not really getting angry at anyone. He gets frustrated and upset, yes, but not _angry_. “He gave us lessons on how to act but he didn’t pay any attention to Blaine. I didn’t really notice it last year, but I do remember Blaine shouting at him to help support him and Cooper not even responding, just continuing to help us."

"No one deserves a family like that," Kitty says, "Especially not Blaine."

"You can definitely say that again," Carole agrees, "And anyone in this house would say the same thing. Blaine deserves a loving, caring family, and I hope we're doing a good job of it."

Kitty nods emphatically. "You definitely are. He loves staying with you guys, trust me."

Carole smiles. "I'm glad."

Kitty's bladder squeezes right as the oven timer goes off. "You guys mind if I go to the restroom before dinner?" She asks. No need to ask where it is- she's been here enough times over the past few months to know where it is.

"Not at all," Carole says with a smile, and gestures her on even as she turns to open up the oven.

"Thanks," Kitty says, and then turns and walks down the hallway. Kurt and Blaine's voices are finally loud and clear enough for Kitty to pick out the words, and her brain pieces them together as she stops in the hallway outside Kurt and Blaine's room.

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_(I love you)_

_Until the end of time_

_(Until the end of time)_

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Until the end of time_

By the time the song ends Kitty has tears in her eyes but as the sounds of music fade away into talking she heads off to the bathroom.

What did Carole say, again? Blaine and Kurt were so _right_ together in a way that made the rest of them seem wrong. Well, Kitty has to give Carole props- she certainly hit the nail on the head with that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of arrest/muggers fate in next chapter as well as Tina's Diva performance.


	4. the part of me that you’re never gonna ever take away from me

The next day at school [Kitty](http://images.contactmusic.com/newsimages/becca_tobin_780821.jpg) can't concentrate as well in her classes, mind too busy going over Mr. Hummel's words from last night.

_"Okay, so I've called the police and reported the crime. Apparently the gas station where it happened still has the footage from that day on its records as it's company policy to save any footage of violent altercations on company grounds in case the victim wants to press charges. They're running over the footage now and comparing it with the footage from the garage yesterday. Blaine, you hopefully won't have to come into the station to identify the suspects but you will have to testify for the eventual trial."_

[Patrick](http://cdn2.crushable.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/kurt_head3.jpg) slides into the seat next to her during Calculus. "Kit, you okay?" He asks.

She startles a little and looks up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Blaine just has some issues that resurfaced last night while I was over there for dinner. Everything seems like it's going to be fine, but I'm just a little worried, that's all."

"I get it," he says easily, and grins. "You really care about him."

"He's my best friend."

Patrick pouts. "I thought I was your best friend."

She rolls her eyes. "You're my boyfriend, you idiot." The insult rolls off her tongue with a playfulness Patrick knows she reserves for him, Blaine, and Sam, and he grins.

"But I'm _your_ idiot," he teases, and she smiles.

"Guess I'm stuck with you for awhile longer," she says, and then leans in for a quick kiss before Mr. Knight gets into the classroom. When he pouts again she smirks. "We'll make out more before glee."

He grins.

*

For Tina's number everyone heads down to the auditorium. The boys settle into the front row of seats while the girls go backstage to change.

"So," Sam says, leaning over the armrest to talk quietly while the other boys talk about something (video games? sounds like it) down near Artie, "What song do you think they're singing?"

"I don't know. Kitty wouldn't tell me," [Blaine](http://41.media.tumblr.com/2535ec7cc54d9ab85773c8c13b207d3f/tumblr_mz0o3jFYH51qeds6ko1_500.jpg) says, and Patrick nods on his other side.

"Kitty wouldn't tell me." Patrick grins. "Well, we were a bit busy making ou-"

"O _kay_ ," Blaine says, cutting a grinning Patrick off, "Too much information."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "You and Kurt just made out in front of us last weekend."

Blaine blushes. It had been one of the first times since last school year that he and Kurt had made out, full-on tongue and everything. "Special occasion," he mumbles, sure he's blushing to the roots of his hair as Patrick and Sam snicker quietly. The lights dimming stops either of them from commenting, fortunately, as they both shut up and turn to face the stage as the curtains rise.

[Tina](https://sothinky.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/screen-shot-2013-02-10-at-12-44-39-pm.png) steps out first to a couple of wolf-whistles. Her blue ensemble is certainly eye-catching, with its strategically placed mesh cutaways and her full head of curls. She struts down the runway as the beat begins, diva in full-blast. 

 _Tina:_  
_Days like this I want to drive away_

[Marley](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ed/69/ae/ed69aeb708957b114c34500e0c8700b6.jpg) emerges from one side of the stage, clad in a sparkling purple swimsuit-esque outfit and a matching pair of knee-boots and purple fur cover-up, belting out the song alongside Tina.

 _Tina and Marley:_  
_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

[Kitty](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/a/a7/Tumblr_mgw2orGnK51qeds6ko1_r3_500.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130325215643) strides out onto stage wearing a dark emerald green dress on that falls to the ground in the back and comes up daringly high in the front all under a puffy white jacket. There are bands of silver sparkles on both the jacket and the dress.

(Now that Blaine thinks about it, everything the girls are wearing have sparkles on them.)

Next to him Blaine hears Patrick let out a low whistle, and he chuckles a bit.

 _Tina and Kitty:_  
_'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out_  
_Like I was poison in your mouth_

 _Tina:_  
_You took my light, you drained me down_  
_But that was then and this is now_

 _Marley, Kitty, and Tina:_  
_Now look at me_

As the girls strut and dance around the stage [Brittany](http://promdresses.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/glee.jpg) and [Sugar](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzq0ze7Itk1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) emerge from the wings, Brittany in a flowing, sparkly pink, orange, and gold confection and Sugar in a dress and cape made completely out of poofy pink faux-fur and a silver diamond-studded tiara.

 _Tina and Brittany (Sugar):_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, (no)_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, (no)_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you’re not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, (no)_

 _Tina:_  
_I just wanna throw my phone away_

Then, finally, [Unique](http://static.tumblr.com/32b8ef1794d95149c1133ea938c2a8b9/vyu07k8/Vb8mwolrr/tumblr_static_tumblr_mhcmav3zs01qj5p41o6_r1_1280.jpg) sashays her way onto stage, draped in a shimmering floor-length golden gown and a long fur coat. Her hair is curly for once, as long and as full as Tina's.

 _Tina and Unique:_  
_Find out who is really there for me_

 _Tina:_  
_'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap_  
_Was always_

 _Tina with Brittany and Marley:_  
_Tearing at the seams_

 _Tina:_  
_I fell deep, you let me down_  
_But that was then and this is now_

 _Unique, Kitty, and Tina:_  
_Now look at me_

 _Tina and Marley (Sugar):_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, (no)_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, (no)_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you’re not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, (no)_

 _Tina:_  
_Now look at me I’m sparkling_

 _Tina with Kitty and Brittany:_  
_A firework, a dancing flame_

 _Tina:_  
_You won't ever_

 _Tina with Unique and Marley:_  
_Put me out again_  
_I’m glowin’, oh whoa_

 _Tina:_  
_You can keep the dog from me_  
_I never liked it anyway_  
_In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah_

 _Unique, Sugar, and Tina:_  
_Except for me_

 _Tina (Marley and Sugar):_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you’re not gonna break my soul (my soul)_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no (me!)_

 _This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows (throw)_  
_But you’re not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no_

The number ends to thunderous, enthusiastic applause, and Blaine's pretty certain that none of the boys are resenting the fact that this week ended up being mostly dominated by the girls. In fact, he's more than certain that as the girls do a variety of ending poses, everything from sarcastic/dramatic curtsys and bows to the monster "claws" Lady Gaga is famous for (that one's Tina, smack dab in the middle of the group). As the girls extract themselves from the group ending, Tina and Marley start talking about something while Unique goes over to talk to Jake and Ryder and Brittany and Kitty head over to Sam, Blaine, and Patrick.

Brittany gets there first, practically jumping onto Sam as they spin around, her skirts flying through the air until she lands and they start kissing in the middle of the room. Blaine politely diverts his eyes as one of his best friends starts to make out with his girlfriend. Kitty and Patrick are slightly more polite and he just curls his arm around her waist instead of pulling her in for a kiss. Blaine's not exactly sure why, as they tend to make out as often as Sam and-

Okay, stop. Let's stop those thoughts from forming  _now._

"So, Kitty, why did Tina choose that song for the Diva-Off?" Blaine asks. 

"Oh, you know, she wanted a song that was strong and showcased how she wouldn't back down from a challenge," Kitty says with a shrug, but her eyes glint like she knows more than she's letting on. "Both qualities of a diva."

"Are you sure she didn't want to make a statement?" Blaine asks, not convinced by Kitty's shrug.

"Oh, Tina  _definitely_ wanted a statement," Brittany joins in, finally having detached her lips from Sam's, "And it was a sparkly rainbow statement too."

"Did I hear my name?" Tina asks, suddenly appearing from behind Sam. Blaine blinks, surprised that he manages to miss Tina walking up.

Kitty smirks. "Possibly, and possibly you heard something else."

Tina rolls her eyes in true diva fashion. "Doesn't matter. So, I can't wait for tomorrow and the vote. I can be sure that it's going to be fair this time."

Patrick frowns, his forehead creasing. "It wasn't fair the last time? What last time?"

"There was a diva-off in freshman year. Rachel Berry and Kurt- you know Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend," She pauses for a moment as Patrick nods, then continues. "Well, they sang Defying Gravity and-"

"My unicorn threw the high note on purpose," Brittany interjects, eager to help tell the story. "Rachel won the Diva-Off because she was the only one who sang the note right, but we all thought something was off and-"

"Kurt told us his junior year," Sam says, "Santana and Mercedes asked him at a party the New Directions had that we invited Kurt and Blaine to even though they went to a different school-"

"Kurt went to Dalton Academy for most of junior year and Blaine for all of his sophomore year," Kitty whispers to Patrick when he looks confused, and he nods, understanding.

"And he told them, thinking they were too drunk to remember," Sam continues.

"Yeah, we remembered," Tina says with a giggle.

"But yeah, that's the story," Sam summarizes.


End file.
